


what are partners for?

by ohsalamanders



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, FROZER spoilers, adrien apologizes, bc his behavior was out of line, im so salty wow, salt fic, the dead sea who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsalamanders/pseuds/ohsalamanders
Summary: chat apologizes to ladybug for his behavior in frozer.





	what are partners for?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juh2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juh2002/gifts).



> This is a gift for Juh2002 bc her salt fic Uncover is a masterpiece and I just felt the need to gift her this.

“You said you wanted to talk?” Ladybug asked as she flopped down on the building next to Chat. It was weird. After the akuma fight earlier, he had asked to meet up with her later, which wouldn’t have been a big deal had he not seemed so downcast.

“I-yeah, I did. I wanted to talk you about something.” He said, not meeting her eyes. She frowned. Something must have been bothering him greatly for him to be acting this way.

“Is everything okay?” Chat looked up at her and took a deep breath.

“I wanted... I wanted to apologize to you.” Now Ladybug was confused. 

“Apologize? What for?” She said, voicing her confusion. She tried to remember anything that he could have done today that would possibly make her upset. 

“For last week, when Frozer attacked. What I did was unacceptable and out of line. I treated you coldly for no valid reason and abandoned you in the middle of a fight. I shouldn’t have acted that way towards you.”

“Oh. Well, it’s okay, I-“ Chat cut her off.

“No, it’s not okay! What I did was out of line! You already told me that you’re in love with someone else in your civilian life, I should have backed off. You don’t owe me your love! You don’t have to love me back and I shouldn’t have made you feel as if you did. You let me down gently and made it clear you still care about me as a friend. I should have just accepted that and moved on.” Ladybug blinked as he finished ranting.

“I-I don’t know what to say.” She finally replied, after a moment of silence. She took a breath and continued.

“I’ll be honest and say that what you did really did hurt me, Chat Noir. Because I really do wish things didn’t have to be this way. But it is. You’re in love with me and I’m in love with someone else. But I do love you, Chat. Platonically, yes, but that doesn’t change the fact that you mean a lot to me and that it hurt when you acted so cold to me.” Marinette couldn’t help but feel like a huge burden was lifted off her chest. 

Chat looked at her, guilt and shame evident by his facial expression.

“Again, I’m really sorry Ladybug. The way I treated you was awful. But, like I said before, you’re friendship means everything to me. And it’s enough. I realize that now. I’m just happy to be a part of your life and that you’re a part of mine.” He said, smiling slightly.

“And I forgive you, Chat Noir. Just...please promise not to do that again?” 

He chuckled lightly. “Of course, Bugaboo.”

“I told you not to call me that!” She groaned.

“But it suits you so well!” They both couldn’t take it and burst into little fits of giggles. 

“M’lady? Can I ask you something?” Chat asked after they finally calmed down.

She shrugged. “Go ahead.” 

“This boy...have you told him you like him, yet?” Marinette almost jumped from her spot next to him. Why would Chat Noir ask that?

“No, I haven’t really worked up the courage yet.” She admitted. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, if you ever need some advice or just someone to talk to, I know how it feels to try to confess and chicken out. I figured the least I could do after...you know, last week, was help you out with your crush.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Chat Noir. You’re a sweetheart, you know?” He blushed.

“It’s no problem, LB. What are partners for?” Chat replied, grinning broadly. Ladybug looked up at him. 

“Yeah. What are partners for?”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably gonna write a chameleon salt fic later tbh. Anyways, if you want, my tumblr is @ohsalamanders (my ml side blog is @noirchengs) you can come hang with me there!


End file.
